


紫醉金迷

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: QG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	紫醉金迷

范丞丞付出了太多才换回黄明昊如今的太平日子，黄明昊想既然眼下的结局是范丞丞所期望的，即便自己再生不如死也要咬牙过下去。  
可是他没想到，突然到来的一通电话，打破了他这浑浑噩噩的日子。  
电话来自于范氏集团赞助的一个研究所。  
打电话的人是当今克隆技术领域赫赫有名的一位医学教授，何展。  
克隆领域一直是挑战人们三观的，所以愿意将自己基因数据贡献出以供研究的志愿者很少。之前范丞丞知道自己命不久矣，便觉得死之前为科学发展做点贡献也不是什么坏事，就将自己的基因程式给了研究所，任由他们实验。  
虽然先前有几例动物克隆的成功案例，可人类克隆却是异常艰难的技术，范丞丞当时将自己的基因贡献出来完全只是想为自己积点德，从未想过这项研究居然会在自己的基因上有所进展。  
黄明昊见到何展的时候，他手里正拿着一个装着克隆胚胎的微型软冷盒子焦头乱额。  
“黄先生，范先生去世前跟我们说这家研究所以后就完全属于您了，我是真的走投无路才会联系您的。在此之前克隆胚胎的实验已经有数千亿次的失败案例了，这可是我们第一次培育出活性胚胎，目前现在这个实验我们还无法对外公开，在内部又实在找不到愿意携带的志愿者，我现在是真的没有办法啊，黄先生，您看您能不能找人帮我完成这个实验。”  
黄明昊盯着他手里装着胚胎的小盒子，脑袋一阵发懵：“你是说范丞丞的克隆胚胎在你手里，是吗？”  
何展不知道他问的目的是什么，却生怕他拒绝自己的要求一般，更卖力的祈求：“黄先生，如果这次试验成功了，将彻底改变克隆技术的历史。没有母体的胚胎最多能存活三个月，事关重大，请您一定要答应我的请求啊。”  
“这个胚胎长大后，会跟范丞丞是个一模一样的人是吗？”何展的话黄明昊是一个字都没听进去，只顾问自己最关心的问题。  
“嗯……是。”何展看着对面莫名激动到颤抖的人，连连点头。  
“那我，行吗？”黄明昊轻声问道。  
黄明昊眼底绝望的希翼看的何展心头都一沉，有些不解和沉重的望着他：“黄先生，参与这项实验的人会获得很高昂的报酬，就是因为这项实验很危险，甚至会丢命。何况你还是一位男性，为了保护胚胎能在您体内完整的生活十个月，您会被要求注射很多雌性激素，这些都会非常伤害您的身体，而且是不可逆的，你确定吗？”  
何展的话没让黄明昊有一分迟疑，眼底的决绝让人说不出话来：“这些我都不在乎，我只希望他能活着。”

黄明昊故意挑了一天预产期可能是在6月16的日子，把胚胎放入了自己体内。并且在两个月后，被确诊怀孕后才将这件事告诉了范叔叔。  
范叔叔原本身体就不好，黄明昊一脸平静将这件事说出来之后，整个人就一阵发懵，太阳穴生疼的跌坐到一旁的沙发上发出绝望，悲戚的痛哭声：“造孽，这是造孽啊……你怎么就这么疯！？你说你要是有个三长两短……”  
范叔叔发泄不出心里的悲苦，拿在手里的拐杖一遍一遍的敲击着地面，磕的黄明昊心脏都开始发痛，他以为自己坚强到足以可以去安慰别人，可是范叔叔崩溃后的训斥，让他胸腔的委屈瞬间炸裂，他也好想有个人能安慰他啊，让他心底源源不断涌出的恐惧能够消散下去。  
黄明昊伸手去抹自己疯狂下滑的泪水，哭腔溢出嘴边：“我怎么疯了？我欠他一条命，我现在还给他不行吗！？”  
“你！”一阵撕心裂肺的悲哀堵在范叔叔的胸口，让他几乎想破口大骂，可是看着黄明昊惨白的脸却一个字都说不出来，最后只能难过的看了对方一眼：“你去休息吧，回头让知道这件事的医生来家里住，你可千万不要给我出事了。”

用自己的男性身体养育克隆胚胎本就是逆天的事，再加上孕期原本就会有的妊娠反应，黄明昊怀孕到第四个月的时候，整个人就折腾的瘦了一大圈，每天只有李希侃在身边扶着他的时候，他才有力气下地走几步。  
可即便如此，即便他每天早上起来都会吐的天昏地暗，即便每天因为荷尔蒙失调动辄头昏，身上没有一处是舒服的，他却还为了肚子里即将到来的这个生命感到欣喜。  
看着在自己体内一天一天健康成长的孩子，黄明昊只觉得自己原本四分五裂的心脏正一点点的被治愈。  
孕期六个月开始，黄明昊会经常跟肚子里的小家伙说话，他其实早就想好会让他保留他原来的名字，却在“丞丞”这两个字脱口的时候，又觉得自己卑劣。  
黄明昊意识到他不该把他未尽的深情用在一个未出世的无辜孩子身上，这一次他要范丞丞在一个充满爱的家庭里长大，让他拥有一个顺遂平安健康的人生。  
快到预产期的时候，黄明昊焦虑症又开始严重，李希侃要每天过来跟他说一万遍孩子一定会平安出生的话，他才能放宽心。  
离预产期还有一周的时候，所有医疗设备就已经在家里安置齐全，产科的医生也一天24小时在范家待命，黄明昊对那些生产时的应对措施更是了解的倒背如流。  
准备如此万全，可镇痛还是来的让人措手不及。  
那天晚上，黄明昊突然从梦里惊醒，艰难的挪着身子想去厨房给自己倒杯水，却因为刚一站起来下腹惊心的抽痛让他直接跪倒地上。  
巨大的声音将睡在隔壁的李希侃和医生都惊醒了，因为男子胯骨过窄，黄明昊就这样在医生的帮助下从6月14日晚上一直折腾到6月16日凌晨，拼尽全身最后一丝力气把这个孩子生了下来，之后便陷入长久的昏迷中。  
一周后黄明昊醒来，泪流满面的抱着他怀里软糯的小丞团子，开始了他的单身父亲生涯。

抚养范小丞的过程不算太艰难，他们会像普通父子那样为了一点小事吵架，然后又在范小丞撒娇耍浑求抱抱的道歉声中和好。  
这么多年间黄明昊一直完美的承担了一个父亲的责任，至少在他自己眼中看来是如此。  
范小丞在学校跟人打架的时候，黄明昊从不会在老师面前直接吼他，总是万份真诚的跟老师道了歉之后，回家耐心的听完范小丞跟人打架的原因，才温柔的跟人讲道理。  
范小丞喜欢钢琴，黄明昊就给他请了最好的钢琴老师，让他自由学习他喜欢的任何技能。  
范小丞17岁的时候早恋了，喜欢上学校的清纯校花，黄明昊却在知道后完全不生气，反而想方设法帮着范小丞追求到他喜欢的女孩子。  
范小丞总是在学校跟人炫耀自己有个世界上最酷的父亲，他温柔，他讲道理，他甚至愿意试着理解他在青春期作出的任何一件蠢事。  
在这个世界上，范小丞最喜欢的就是爸爸了。  
可能是因为黄明昊的这种教育方式真的太好了，现在的范小丞除了跟原来的范丞丞一样自信，张扬又机警，还比原来快乐天真的多。  
今天是范小丞18岁的生日，黄明昊看着站在自己面前开心的拉着女友的手，说要出去跟朋友一起庆祝生日的范小丞，压下心底铺天盖地的失落和委屈，依旧笑的好看：“去吧，好好玩……”  
十八岁的生日，都不跟你爸过吗？你个小混蛋。  
黄明昊看着雀跃的从家离开的已经成年不再是范小丞的范丞丞，在心里轻声的抱怨。

近两年逐渐成年的小丞举手投足间跟范丞丞越来越像。  
黄明昊看着小丞时，心底揪扯的复杂情感让他越来越不敢面对。  
这十八年来，黄明昊为了全心全意的抚养孩子，没找过任何一个伴侣，鲜有的发泄欲望的方式也不过是握着范丞丞的旧照片，闭着眼将正机械般不断进出在他身体里的东西幻想成是当年范丞丞的。  
可是最近范小丞的模样跟照片里的人愈加相像，让黄明昊在做这类事的时候，都开始心有余悸。  
算了。  
黄明昊心想，他已经将范小丞平安健康的养到了十八岁，范小丞已经完全拥有了自己生存的能力，他打算让范小丞从明天开始搬到另一处房产独立生活，这样他再也不用一看到范小丞的脸的时候，就心口慌乱的难受。  
混蛋，范丞丞。  
都这么多年了，怎么我就还这么不争气的喜欢你呢！？

范丞丞(小丞)今天回家的时间比他自己预想的早特别多，他原本想跟朋友们在被他包场的酒吧里通宵庆祝生日的，可不知道怎么的在他出门前，他不小心瞥见的黄明昊脸上的那一抹失落，让他又惦记又心疼。  
让他与他那漂亮的女友接吻时都没法专心，一心只想快点回家抱抱自己温柔的爸爸。  
范丞丞刚回家时就听到从游戏室里传来不同寻常的震动声，不知道怎么的他莫名的开始放慢了脚步，不想惊动游戏室里正在上演的事。  
逐渐靠近游戏室，一阵阵另范丞丞不敢相信的，从黄明昊嘴里发出的淫靡的呻吟声传了出来。  
从虚掩的门缝中望去，范丞丞看到黄明昊正骑在他小时候经常玩的木马上，私密处正被立在上面的假阳具不断进出着。  
“啊……嗯……”黄明昊被剧烈震动的东西操弄的浑身虚软，原本应该揪扯着木马绳的双手正无助的捶在身侧，随着他阵阵溢出嘴边的称呼：丞丞，丞丞……哭喊着达到高潮。  
目睹这一切的范丞丞莫名的一阵心烦意乱，他心里想：我特么特意扔下我好看的女友，跑回来陪你。可你倒是好，想着不知道从哪来的野男人，在这一阵浪叫。  
还TM的也叫丞丞，明明你从小到大都没叫过我丞丞的。  
丞丞这个称呼对于黄明昊来说，只能属于他记忆的那个爱人。为了跟自己儿子作区分，黄明昊平时都只管小范丞丞叫小丞，儿子或者宝贝的。  
发泄过后黄明昊脱力的趴在木马上，可身后的器具却完全不像他期望的那样给予他任何喘息的机会，依旧毫不留情的在他体内疯狂的颤动，他不知怎么的又想起从今天过后自己就要和他的小丞分开生活，心里和身体上的双重打击让他抑制不住的痛哭出声。  
范丞丞，我好想你，我好想你啊。  
你就不能再抱我一下吗？  
十八年来，范丞丞从来没见过黄明昊在自己面前哭过，无论家族经历了什么样的磨难，似乎都能被黄明昊一步一步安稳的化解。  
黄明昊就这这样一个人，温柔若丝却又刚心烈骨，明明心思细腻柔软，却又永远比谁都傲然挺拔。  
范丞丞不知道世界上怎么会有这么好的人，他好到让你想每时每刻都把他紧紧的攥在手心，好到让你喜欢他喜欢到害怕。  
就因为心底对父亲竟然抱有这种可耻的占有欲，让那年年仅17岁的范丞丞慌了，他只能让自己从众多的追求他的人中找了一个最完美的对象迅速在一起，逼着自己将心底的这肮脏的情感搁置。  
可是现在……黄明昊这副脆弱，淫乱的模样，让他脑袋里的那根神经彻底崩坏，他现在只想去TM的伦理道德，趁虚而入的将眼前这已经40多却依旧好看的要命的人，紧紧揽进怀里。

黄明昊正吃力的将器具从自己体内挪出去的时候，整个人突然被一股强大的力量从木马上拎了起来。  
“嗯……”下体奇异的摩擦感让他不自觉的蹙眉，不舒服的呻吟出声。  
高潮的余韵还未散尽，让他视线有些模糊，黄明昊懵着自己刷白的脸蛋，怔怔的看向自己面前的人。  
“怎么？不认识了！？”范丞丞口气奇差的怒怼了一下面前的人，一路稳稳的把他抱到附近的沙发上。  
在黄明昊的意识里，他的宝贝儿子看着自己的时候眼底总是含着道不清的崇拜和喜爱，就像小孩子看到自己喜欢的糖果那样，纯真又占有欲爆棚。  
可是面前人眉眼间冷峻异常，烦躁的低沉语气像极了他记忆里那个总是操弄的他合不上腿的霸道爱人。  
黄明昊一瞬间以为自己是因为悲伤过度，癔症又犯了，他放任自己捧住面前幻象的脸颊，吻了过去。  
黄明昊突然扑过来的温热气息，让范丞丞原本就发紧的小腹更加难受，撑在黄明昊腰间的手忍不住收紧，顺应着对方细腻的亲吻，不动声色的将这个吻弄的更加情色。  
许久未与人如此亲密过的黄明昊，情难自控的不断和对方交换着气息，直到他栖身跪坐到面前人的身上的时候，他才意识到自己吻的哪是什么他臆想出来的幻象啊，这分明就是他提前回家了的儿子啊。  
“我！操！”黄明昊连忙将自己与人扯开些距离，失态的吼骂道。  
范丞丞被他压在身下，脸上扯出一抹意义不明的微笑。  
“小丞！我……”黄明昊还沉浸在震惊中说不出话，沉默了半天又补了一句，操！就想翻身从范丞丞身上爬下来，逃回自己的房间。  
可身体刚起来一点，就被人狠狠的拽了回去。  
“你去哪啊！？”范丞丞明知故问。  
对方言语间流露出来的情绪，让黄明昊觉得害怕，他逃避的不敢去看对方的眼睛，软糯的声音在鼻腔徘徊了半天，才传出来：“我回房间。”  
“爸……你就这么回去，你不怕你儿子我心里留下点什么阴影啊！？我以后要是都出问题了，怎么办啊！？”  
“你能不能别乱说话？”对方的话让黄明昊突然有点恨自己刚才的白目行为，他是好不容易才让范丞丞拥有了一个健康的人生的，他怎能允许自己亲手毁掉！？  
“我乱说话？”范丞丞看了眼他还赤裸的坐在自己腿上的屁股，故意伸手摸了一把：“你觉得你现在是一个父亲该有的样子吗？”  
“对不起，我不是故意的……”对方的一句话如同对黄明昊这个父亲的身份直接做了最糟糕的审判，他十八年来小心翼翼的为了让对方能好好长大所做的一切努力，好像就因为他那可耻的欲望全都白费。  
黄明昊突然感到一阵因为害怕萌生的委屈，他明明最爱小丞了，若是小丞从此以后都不愿意搭理他，他要怎么办？  
“我真的不是故意的，刚才的事，你忘掉，好不好？”言语间，黄明昊坐在范丞丞怀里的身体开始簌簌发抖，越来越白的脸上被泪水倐的铺满。  
对方不断淌出来的泪水让范丞丞心痛的想抽自己一个嘴巴。他算什么啊？仗着对方在乎自己，把这么坚强人惹哭。  
范丞丞再也忍不住地把黄明昊一把抱进怀里，双手捧着他的脸蛋，情难自控的啄吻。  
“我错了，我再也不乱说话了，你不要哭了……”  
许久没被人这么安哄过的黄明昊，心底滋生出的依赖感让他不舍得离开对方那温暖的怀抱。  
可他心里明知道自己应该推开对方的，否则这十八年来好不容易维持的父子关系，转瞬间就要变了味。  
原本乖乖的蜷缩在范丞丞身下的黄明昊，在感受到对方愈加肆无忌惮的亲吻时，开始不安的挣扎：“不……不要……”  
范丞丞怎么会放弃如此难得亲近他的机会，灼热的双唇已经一路滑倒了他纤细的窄腰附近，一只手也悄无声息的摸到了他敏感的穴口。  
“小丞，你要干什么！？”黄明昊想把他做乱的手从自己身下弄走，可是他当年为了生下范丞丞，一身的元气被折腾了个精光，怎会还有力气跟面前这个刚刚成年气血方刚的少年抗争。  
“爸爸我难受，你不要帮帮我吗！？”言语间范丞丞的手指已经探入对方柔软的穴道中，有意无意的按压着。  
这一声称呼，让黄明昊原本惨白的脸上闪过丝丝的委屈和难过，他想努力忽视掉被对方三两下玩弄出的快感，试图逃避：“能帮你的不是我，你放开我。”  
对方不断的拒绝让范丞丞又开始有些烦躁，眼底的柔光都不自觉的冷了下来。“是吗？不是你吗？”范丞丞想起对方刚刚淫荡的哭着喊着别人的名字高潮的模样，就更心烦意乱。  
“那我去找别人了，你可别偷偷的哭！”范丞丞恶狠狠的凶道，进出对方后穴的手指猛的增加了一根，剐蹭的速度也无情的加快，范丞丞似乎就想逼着黄明昊在自己面前失态。  
黄明昊脑海中闪过范丞丞开心的牵着女友手的样子，眼框里的泪水不由的流的更凶，面前的小丞跟他的女友那么相配，看见自己儿子得到幸福明明应该开心，可是为什么他总是会因为觉得委屈自己躲起来偷偷的哭，无论他如何抗争，他这辈子都逃不过范丞丞给他下的情蛊。  
“你生日都不愿意跟我过，你已经去找别人了……”黄明昊脸上闪过一丝脆弱，咬着自己丰润的下唇，委屈的应声。  
！对方这软糯的抱怨分明就是因为吃醋，范丞丞不敢相信的看着身下此时脆弱又有点好欺负的人，跨肩的肿胀不由的又涨大了几分。  
“我这不是回来了吗！嗯？”范丞丞两手掰开他的双腿，将自己胯骨挤了进去，恶劣的隔着裤子用自己火热顶了顶他周围一片凌乱的穴口：“我现在可以拆我的生日礼物了吗？”  
黄明昊紧紧的闭着自己好看的眼睛不敢睁开，他怕对方看到自己眼底病态的期待和深情。  
因为看不到对方的行为，让黄明昊心里更乱，他感觉到对方将他火热分身抵在自己的穴口周围来回摩擦。  
多少次黄明昊都想就从了他算了，可又生怕自己这扭曲的感情带着范丞丞从此一起万劫不复，黄明昊终究还是抵抗到了最后：“你不要再继续了！你会后悔的，我不想你恨我。”  
“我永远都不会恨你。”范丞丞斩钉截铁。  
“可我们这样是不对的……”黄明昊含着啜泣回答。  
“为了你，我乐意一错到底。”语毕，黄明昊就觉得一个比器具滚烫数倍的东西毫不犹疑的一口气顶进自己身体里，内壁磨蹭出的快感让他的身体发出一阵颤抖，甜腻的粉红色逐渐占据他身上原本白皙的肌肤。  
范丞丞抱着他，用力将自己的欲望送入他下窄甬道的最深处，那里又软又粘吸的他浑身血液都在沸腾，舒服的想骂人。  
范丞丞把他的双腿压在身侧，附下身紧紧的拥抱住他纤弱的身体，下体克制不住的开启了疯狂的律动。  
“唔……嗯……啊……”对方霸道的气息席卷而来，黄明昊被下体不断递来的快感刺激的头晕目眩，无数种复杂的情绪在心头飘过，让他伴随着纠结的情绪彻底跌入情欲的深渊。  
范丞丞捞起他紧紧贴着沙发的身体，将他胸前的红色肉粒含进嘴里。  
“唔……”胸前被吸吮的快感让黄明昊不自觉的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的两人疯狂交媾的场景让他忍不住啜泣出来。  
怎会这样？  
他以后要怎么面对他的小丞啊？  
这不就是造孽吗？  
“怎么了？”范丞丞以为是自己把他弄疼了，连忙转脸去亲吻他正哭的颤抖的双唇，同时将身下摆动的力度也温柔了几分。  
黄明昊就擎着双泪眼望着他，也不说话。  
范丞丞被他看的心虚，像小时候那样一头扎进他怀里撒娇：“爸爸，我错了，你别哭了……我就是喜欢你，我真的好喜欢你。”  
随着范丞丞的撞击，黄明昊抑制不住的发出舒服的呻吟，他眼里的泪水让他有点看不清面前人的脸，他伸手把自己大滴大滴的眼泪擦掉，小心的捧住范丞丞的脸蛋委屈：“呜……丞丞，我害怕……”  
害怕你以后会后悔，害怕你会像他一样把我抛弃。  
“别害怕，我会保护你的，我现在能保护你了。”范丞丞紧紧把对方揽进怀里，恨不能把他揉进自己身体里。  
儿子不断的撞击让黄明昊体内有一种被火燎烧的错觉，纤细的手臂不由得环住范丞丞的腰，软绵绵的发出哀求：“轻一点，丞丞，我现在受不住……”  
看着对方在自己耳边脆弱又性感的求助，一种莫名的满足感狠狠的在范丞丞胸腔内涨大，让他欲望又扩散了几分。  
范丞丞捧着他被岁月过分善待的好看脸颊，一阵热吻，将他断断续续的呻吟封进了自己满是爱意的吻里。  
之后的几个小时里，硕大的别墅，就只有两人交合时蜜汁被挤出体内的噗呲声，和两位男性因为过爽的水乳交融断断续续发出的呻吟。  
18岁的范丞丞即便在性事上也将他的张扬，狂妄表现的淋漓尽致，何况这一次对方还是他心心念念的人，黄明昊噙着泪眼最后一次在范丞丞给的律动中发泄出来之后，便昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
黄明昊23岁时范小丞出生，一转眼十八年过去，这不仅仅是范丞丞从一个软糯的婴儿成长成一个已经举手投足间掩藏不住万丈光芒的贵公子的漫长过程，也是黄明昊从原本消沉颓靡的青年为了儿子强迫自己涅槃重生的艰难过程。  
这么多年，早已经物是人非，黄明昊的身体状况也不复当年，范丞丞这毫无节制的索取，让他足足在床上躺了一周体力才渐渐恢复。  
这七天来，范丞丞每天都会来抱抱他亲亲他，可就是不见他把他那一贯温柔似水的眼眸睁开来看看自己。  
其实范丞丞每一次来亲近他的时候，黄明昊都是知道的，可是他不知道该怎么面对眼前的人，生怕自己一张嘴，那压抑了多年的满腔热爱就脱口而出。  
现在的范丞丞，是他小心翼翼，战战兢兢捧在手心养大的孩子，他没法任由自己跟他这样不健康的纠缠不清。  
可是，爱意从不来都不是你想压就压得下去的，即使你拼命的把那些粘稠的情绪打碎了吞回肚子里，他们也会像树种一样在你心里生根发芽，直到你受不了的那天，直到你恨不能大声将所有深爱喊出来那天。  
范丞丞，范丞丞啊……  
这三个字到底是出了什么问题啊，让黄明昊一想到就心口颓然发痛，病入膏肓。  
黄明昊知道范丞丞今天跟朋友约好了去看演唱会，会很晚回家，他想趁那孩子回来之前自己先躲出去，他希望范丞丞对他的感情是一时兴起，冷静一阵，两人的关系就能恢复到原来。  
虽然修养了整整三天，黄明昊的身体还是很糟，这三天里全部是健康的睡眠，还是掺杂着一阵阵的昏迷，他自己也不得而知。  
从床上踩到地面，黄明昊竟感觉不到脚掌触地的感觉，努力地抬脚走了两步，可狼狈的却像婴儿学步般失去平衡跌在地上。这时他才反应过来，原来两条腿是麻了，导致现在连疼都感觉不到。  
他咬了咬下唇，逼着自己微笑。  
黄明昊发现面部表情暗示，是个很好用的办法，范丞丞刚去世那一阵，如果他不逼着自己乐出来，会没有勇气活下去。  
黄明昊抬手锤自己双腿的时候，那个人的名字就不自觉的停在心头，原本只占了一个小角落，可逐渐不可控制的占据整个心头。  
为什么这么操蛋啊！？  
为什么就是忘不掉呢？  
接到黄明昊说自己要搬家的电话的时候，李希侃以最快的速度赶到了范宅，然后便一路沉默的帮他搬到了这个与范宅方位完全相反的一处房产。  
黄明昊知道自己就算什么都不说，李希侃也知道自己到底发生了什么，所以为了不引起对方的训斥，他一路也像缩头乌龟一样，蜷缩在车的后座一声不吱。  
到了新家之后，黄明昊见对方也丝毫没有消气的意思，心里实在过意不去，毕竟这二十多年来自己为了范丞丞事已经让李希侃费了不少心。  
“我不是故意的，你骂我吧，行吗！”黄明昊按住他正在抬行李箱的手，轻声说着。  
“我，我他妈就知道会这样！我他妈的，我当初就不应该帮你。你们范家人是不是都有点毛病啊！从小到大受的那些教育，是不是一遇到自己喜欢的人就都是狗屁！？我当初还不相信什么克不克隆的玩应，现在看他刚一成年就迫不及待把你占为己有那样，我是真信了，他就是范丞丞，一样不要脸。”李希侃被他一问，那满腔的愤怒就收不住。  
骂得累了，喘口气接着训：“黄明昊，你说你以后怎么办啊！？本以为有个孩子能让你后半生过的更加安生，现在倒是好……你说他要是再离开你一回，你可怎么办！？”  
“所以我在他离开我之前，先离开他，这样在心理上没那么难接受。”黄明昊试着安慰面前这个暴跳如雷的好友。  
“你可别逗了，你觉得你能躲的过他！？缠人腹黑又爱你的范丞丞？你要有那本事，你也不会走到今天这个地步。”李希侃毫不留情的嗤之以鼻。  
“大不了我躲他一辈子。”黄明昊说道。  
“没几天他就得眼泪汪汪，你以为我不知道你从他16岁开始试着有意无意的疏远他吗？结果呢？还不是他一撒泼打滚你就瞬间妥协了！？”  
“这次不一样，以前的疏远都是无缘无故的，我不占理。这次不一样，这次是他做错了，只要我一直疏远他，他也不敢怎么样的。”  
“黄明昊，你可别忘了，他对你们以前的事可都一无所知。在他看来你就是他的父亲，可即便如此他依旧毫无顾忌的走出了这一步。他在一个完美的女友光明的未来与你之间，毫不犹豫的选择了你。你现在还不明白吗？无论他范丞丞重生多少次，无论你们是什么关系，兄弟，朋友，叔侄甚至是父子，他都不在乎，他只想要你。”  
李希侃的话让黄明昊一阵茫然，他和范丞丞之间的关系好像永远这般无解，十八年来他第一次有点后悔自己的当初那个选择。他现在就如同当初的范丞丞一样，明知往前一步便是万劫不复地狱，却因为能跟对方在一起而想毫不犹豫的踏进去。  
可是现在范丞丞(小丞)却和当时的他不同，当初的他没有选择，离开范丞丞就只有死路一条，所以范丞丞才会抛弃叔侄的关系把他带在身边；而现在范丞丞呢，他完美耀眼，前途一片光明，黄明昊作何也不想让他的小丞被自己连累。  
“我看你就认了吧。”李希侃看着自己面前脸色越来越差的黄明昊释然的说着。  
！黄明昊不可思议的看着自己的好友。  
“小丞他拥有的本来就是跟范丞丞一模一样的基因，而你的身体只是一个载体，所以严格意义上你们并算不上父子，充其量也就是个叔侄。老天让你先相爱，才让你们知道你们的关系，本来就是老天他造化弄人再先，他现在也没什么资格因为你们碾压了三纲五常，就让你们永世不得超生。所以说，我看你就认了吧。”李希侃一口气说完了他自己听起来都觉得是诡辩的歪理，平静的看着黄明昊。  
“什么时候我们有资格跟老天讨说法了？”黄明昊眼角挂泪轻轻摇头：“但凡当年老天有点可怜我，就不会把丞丞从我身边夺走。”  
语毕黄明昊紧紧闭上自己的眼睛，深吸一口气把那些呼之欲出的泪水关了起来，疲惫的说道：“我还有点难受，先去休息了。小丞要是找你要人，你就先帮我挡一挡。”

黄明昊所在的住所并没有登记在范家的名下，所以范丞丞在疯找了他一周后也毫无进展的情况下，终究还是受不住的去骚扰了李希侃。  
“小侃叔，我不是来问你他在哪的。我知道他不想见我，你也不可能帮我见他。我就是想说，过几天我的钢琴公开赛就开始了，爸他……呜，说好了要看我比赛的。”说了几句范丞丞一一八五的大高个居然在李希侃面前抽泣起来，最后哭的鼻涕泡都要冒出来，整个人像找不回家的流浪狗，可怜的要命。  
李希侃睥睨的看了他一眼，不屑一顾：“你少跟我一哭二闹，我不是你爸，心没他软的那么泛滥。”  
范丞丞看平时黄明昊最吃的这招一下就被李希侃识破，心里反而觉得轻松，瞬间撤掉他一直小心翼翼在黄明昊面前维持的天真模样，眼神倐的变得疏离阴冷起来：“小侃叔，我实话跟你说我五岁的时候就想长大以后把他娶回家，十五岁跟室友第一次在寝室看片起反应之后我满脑子想到的人也是他，十七岁我牵着我女朋友的手在校园里走时，我就恨不能牵着的是他的手。喜欢他就像我命里带的东西似的，我为了他我宁愿夜夜心痛到疼醒也不想让我的深情吓到他。可那天被我发现，他竟然也喜欢着我，他这么难得的人，我是不会放手的。你帮我转告他，逃避没用，他越躲就越证明他对我的深情。”  
“范丞丞，你可真狂妄，你怎么就不觉得他是单纯懒得搭理你。”对于范丞丞自己面前毫无遮拦的暴露心思让李希侃一阵恼火，面前这个毛头小子仗着自己的一腔热爱就要对黄明昊为所欲为，就如同当年的范丞丞一样，从来不会考虑自己不计后果的作为，会给黄明昊带去多少撕心裂肺的后果。  
“这点自信我还是有的，就连我瞎胡闹掉滴眼泪他都心疼，无缘无故不搭理我的事，他这辈子都干不出来。”范丞丞说罢就转身离开了，他现在急着回去练钢琴，他一定要获得这次钢琴国际比赛第一名，这是他答应过黄明昊的事他一定要兑现，即便这次黄明昊不会像以往那样坐在台下温柔的看着他。  
范丞丞去波兰比赛的这七天，黄明昊短暂的松了口气，他总算不用怕自己因为要偶尔回范宅那重要资料的时候被抓包了。  
范丞丞每天都会给他发自己每一轮比赛的成绩，黄明昊也随时在网络上关注着波兰那面的消息。  
直到第七天，在黄明昊还没来得及为范丞丞的名字被冠以冠军的名号而开心的时候，另一个关于范丞丞重病入院的新闻让他直接慌了心神，然后便抛下手边的一切工作，马不停蹄的赶去了波兰。  
克隆人的身体终究还是不如常人是吗？  
无论他如何拼命的保护，小丞还是要先他一步离开这个世界吗？

十四个小时的航程，黄明昊因为担心范丞丞，在飞机上是整夜失着眠熬过来的。因为范丞丞的身体特殊，所以每当他要出远门的时候，都会有一位知道他身体全部状况的的医生随行，黄明昊刚一到医院就看见随行医生站在门口等他。  
“怎么样啊？”黄明昊三两步疾走到医生面前，声音已经有些颤抖。  
医生凝重的看了他一眼，便转身给他往范丞丞病房引。  
黄明昊一步一沉的走进病房，范丞丞此时毫无生气的躺在病床上的样子让他的心喟然发痛：“宝贝……”黄明昊一把抓住奄奄一息的少年的手，滚烫的泪水就开始往下狂滴。  
黄明昊开始有点恨自己的逃避，他若是知道分别来的这么快， 他一定会紧紧拥抱着眼前的少年，将心中的爱意全部倾诉。  
“丞丞……你不是说你要保护我的吗？”黄明昊绝望的低着头伏在对方胸膛低低的哭出声：“我现在就，很害怕……你不要安慰我吗？我们不是说好的吗？”  
黄明昊越说越崩溃最后干脆将脸颊塞在儿子宽阔的胸膛上嚎啕大哭。  
这一哭几乎将他拽回了那个遥远的岁月，那个范丞丞在他面前被火海吞噬的场景，那一次他没能陪他一起死，可这一次他不会再傻傻的一个人活在世上了。  
黄明昊颤颤巍巍的拾起床头柜上的水果刀，对准自己白皙的脖颈就往下刺。  
“呃，唔……”握着刀的手突然被一股力量拽住，黄明昊努力睁开泪眼去看对面的人，却在模糊的视线中看到对方冲自己使坏的笑了一下。  
“怎么，还要跟我殉情啊！？”  
“范丞丞。”原本心底巨大的恐惧突然被对方手心的温热一下子击散，转而代替的就剩喜极而泣的委屈：“你怎么能这么吓我？你再这样，我就不要你了……”  
黄明昊这一句赌气的话倒是让范丞丞心口一疼，帅气的剑眉紧锁着，有些埋怨又有些委屈的红了眼眶：“你不是已经不要我了吗？”  
“我……”黄明昊捏着自己的衣袖，想解释什么，可豆大的眼泪又开始往下狂滴：“我没有……没有不要你……”  
“没有吗？嗯？”范丞丞坐起身把他紧紧的揽进怀里，仿佛要把他浑身的骨头挤碎化进自己身体里：“没有的话，就证明给我看。”  
黄明昊看着面前少年眼里原本的疼惜逐渐转化成欲望，吓得他一步步后退，直到被范丞丞强壮的身体一路逼至墙角，被圈起来。  
黄明昊被对方的目光看的脸蛋止不住的发红，睫毛秀长的眼睛还浮着泪水，委屈的去推对方：“别盯着我看，你到底要干什么啊？”  
“刚刚还要跟人家殉情，现在连看都不给看了！？”范丞丞把那人紧紧的固在怀里，俯身去亲对方此时滚烫的脸颊，故意一下一下亲很大声：“不给看，那我亲一下，总可以吧……”  
“范丞丞，你是不是忘了我是你什么人！这是在医院，你怎么敢这么肆无忌惮！？”黄明昊想躲开他，往后抻着脖子，可越躲就越换回对方更不要脸的调戏，怪只怪他这二十多年来没增加一点情爱方面的经验，调戏人的功力还不如范丞丞母胎带的多。  
克隆这件事果然都是真的，否则怎么会每一个都这么混蛋，真TM的一样的烦人。  
范丞丞看他越来越委屈的神情，喜欢的不得了，撒娇的把自己脸颊蹭在黄明昊怀里，轻笑着：“你的意思是，不在医院的话，我就可以对你肆无忌惮了，是吗？”  
“我……”黄明昊刚要反驳，还未出嗓的声音就被对方扑过来狂风骤雨一样的吻吞没。  
对方霸道的气息让黄明昊一阵眩晕，连对方已经揉捏在他胸部的双手都被他无意识的忽视掉了。  
“唔……嗯……”直到范丞丞放过他被自己吻的红肿的双唇的时候，他胸前的红樱已经被玩弄的挺立起来。  
“我想要……给我吧……我想要你。”范丞丞低沉充满诱惑力的声音在黄明昊耳边低低的响起，不知怎么的李希侃那番诡辩一样的谬论就被黄明昊想起，只见他没有回答，只把自己通红的脸颊埋进范丞丞的怀里。  
对方的反应让范丞丞受宠若惊，早就徘徊在对方穴口的手指终于鼓足勇气的埋进去一根。  
光是轻轻抽动了几次，就惹的黄明昊小声的啜泣：“爸……明昊……”范丞丞将脱口而出的称呼试探的改了。  
“丞丞……唔……”黄明昊被他手指调理的浑身虚软，双臂渐渐攀上了他的腰身，不自觉的从嘴里发出甜辱娇嗔。  
“嗯，宝贝……”见对方没有抗拒，范丞丞悄悄的让称呼更加煽情。  
因为摩擦的快感，让后穴不断分泌出的蜜液顺镇手指的动作不断低落到病房的地上，范丞丞的一的看了一眼地上那一汪春水，伏倒黄明昊耳边过分道：“舒服吗？嗯？都被我玩出水了。”  
对方过于露骨的话让黄明昊心口一阵难受，他最怕的就是范丞丞只是因为一时兴起才这么对他，这让他抛弃自尊心甘情愿的被一手养大的儿子拥抱的行为显得尤为可悲。  
眼泪不自觉的顺着好看的脸颊下滑，惹得范丞丞的心脏差点疼出毛病：“宝贝…宝贝…你别哭好不好……我心疼。”  
“……”黄明昊不说话，任由对方将自己脸上的泪水吻落。  
“唔……嗯……”范丞丞使坏的手指已经连续数次撞击在他的敏感点上，浑身被愈来愈强的快感侵袭，恨不能更爽快的发泄出来，黄明昊有些难耐的按住范丞丞的手：“够了……嗯……进来吧。”  
“我的明昊……”用狂吻回馈对方的坦率，范丞丞解放出来早已蓄势待发的火热缓缓的送进了对方体内。  
思念已久的体内滚烫而满足的快感让黄明昊不自觉的呻吟出声，他现在一只腿被范丞丞架起，以便对方的凶器能更顺利的在他体内进出。  
范丞丞似乎每一次都竭尽全力的顶进他身体的最深处，来回数下已经操弄的他浑身酥软，蜜汁不由自主的从两人交合处不断滴落。  
即便如此范丞丞似乎还觉得不够，一只手碰到他胸前红樱开始用力揉搓的同时，加快了下体抽插的速度。  
“丞丞……嗯……啊……”黄明昊被多方袭来的快感折磨的阵阵眩晕，破口的浪吟声越来越大。  
看着对方为自己失态的模样，范丞丞更受鼓动，握在对方臀瓣上的手青筋都爆起，抽动的速度居然还在加快。  
黄明昊已经喊道嗓子沙哑，一股股难以抗拒的力量从体内凝聚，颤抖着从他坚挺的前端喷射出来。  
看着黄明昊在自己怀里沉醉的呻吟着达到高潮，范丞丞只觉得自己浑身血脉喷张，只给了对方数秒喘息的机会，便再也忍不住的更狠的抽插着，最后将自己一股股滚烫的液体洒在了黄明昊体内。  
这场性事之前，黄明昊彻夜未睡，在做了这么消耗体力的事情之后直接就瘫在范丞丞怀里动也不能动。  
范丞丞帮两人清理好后，心疼的把他抱到自己宽敞的病床上，脸颊贴着他脖颈儿，感受他微弱的脉搏。  
“你要不要跟我在一起，做我男朋友吧，好不好？”看着乖乖缩在自己怀里的黄明昊，范丞丞忍不住一遍遍的吻，一遍遍的问。  
“我……”黄明昊脱口而出的拒绝被对方眼里火热的期盼一下子堵了回去，只能迂回着拒绝：“可是你还有女朋友……”  
“早分了。你觉得上次我跟你发生那那件事之后，我还好意思继续耽误人家吗？”范丞丞收紧揽住他的手臂，为他对自己的不信任有点生气。  
“可是我不想……我已经是你爸爸了，不需要再成为你的男朋友……”黄明昊还是不想答应。  
“为什么？你心里明明知道这两种感情是不一样的！？怎么能相提并论？我再爱你，我也分得清什么是亲情，什么是爱情，你为什么总是小看我？就因为我比你小23岁！？”  
“我不是这个意思……”对方连连质问让黄明昊难过的把脸塞起来偷哭。  
“你不要哭……”范丞丞心口一下又慌的发疼，连忙去抱他，安慰：“不做我男朋友就不做，我不逼你了，好不好？你别哭，你一哭我也想哭……从小到大我都没见你哭过，最近到底是怎么了？”  
“我错了，我真错了……我的宝贝啊……”范丞丞不知道该怎么哄他，只能笨拙的吻他不停认错。  
范丞丞温柔安哄了半天，最后终于听见靠在自己怀里的人含泪解释道：“我太老了，配不上你……”  
！黄明昊这短短几个字像在范丞丞心上狠狠的割了一刀。  
范丞丞只知道从小到大，黄明昊都是让他敬仰让他爱慕的人，他从来都只怕是自己配不上他，从未想过对方居然也会自卑的觉得配不上自己。  
范丞丞把面前这个微微颤抖的身体拼命的的揽在怀里，流着泪在黄明昊耳边低诉：“你哪里老，你是我见过这个世界上最好看的人。我这一辈子都会为你着迷。”  
对方此时有些偏执的表白，让黄明昊想起了当年的自己。  
那时范丞丞因为自己戒不掉的毒瘾自暴自弃的时候，黄明昊也曾这般偏执的跟对方说：你明明就还很帅！  
这莫名的交错感让黄明昊眼泪流的更凶。  
原来爱一个人都是一样的。  
你爱上了，就是爱上了，无论对方是什么神魔鬼怪，草莽匹夫，你看到的就只有他身上的美好。  
黄明昊这才意识到自己是真的小看了此时范丞丞对自己的感情。  
爱一个人就要连他脏的地方也爱的这个道理，他的小丞似乎早就明白了。


End file.
